goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mars Djinn
This is a list of all 18 Mars Djinn in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Their statistic boosts, individual effects, and locations are provided. For summon sequences, see List of Summon Sequences. __TOC__ Mars Djinn in Golden Sun Mars Djinn in The Lost Age .]] In addition, one Mars Djinni can be found in an extra location in The Lost Age depending on whether you're not in possession of one or more of the original Golden Sun's Mars Djinn. If Isaac's party joins Felix's party after the reunion not carrying all seven of the first game's Mars Djinn, then one of the missing Mars Djinn will be available to collect in the pictured area in the interior of the Magma Rock dungeon, near one of the lava "floodgates". This can essentially be viewed as a "last chance" or "make-up" Mars Djinni for if you're playing The Lost Age without cross-game data transfer or with data-transfer from a completed Golden Sun game file in which the party did not collect all seven of the original Mars Djinn. Mars Djinn of note *'Scorch' and Char share moderately strong bonus damage ratings and the chance to inflict the strong and useful Stun status condition. Since there are no Mars Djinn that have damage multipliers, these are generally considered the best offensive Mars Djinn to use. *'Fury', on the other hand, has the highest added damage value of offensive Mars Djinn, but this can be considered balanced out by its chance to inflict the Haunt status condition, which is far less reliably beneficial. *'Core' is the better of the two Djinn (the other being Torch) that have a chance to ignore half of an enemy's Defense when calculating damage, making it occasionally strong against late-game enemies, particularly ones with high Defense ratings that blunt other types of physical attacks otherwise. *'Forge' and Kindle share the only effect the party has that is equivalent to two stacked-up uses of the High Impact Psynergy at once. *'Corona' and its identical counterpart the Venus Djinni Iron share the only effect the party has that is equivalent to two stacked-up uses of the Protect Psynergy at once. *'Flash' is widely regarded as one of the best Djinn and best defensive effects in the series, reliably and swiftly ensuring that the damage the whole party would take this turn is reduced to practically nothing. It is so popular that even lesser versions of the same effect - the Mercury Djinni Shade and the Venus Djinni Granite - are often used as well, to complement Flash or otherwise. *'Coal' and its identical counterpart the Jupiter Djinni Zephyr share the only effect the party has to increase their Agility ratings by +100%, counting as doubling their Agility in most cases. *'Tinder', among the various Djinn that revive single targeted Adepts at a time, is the one such Djinni that is indeed equivalent to the concept of a PP-free Revive Psynergy without any additional strings attached; there is no chance for Tinder to fail to revive the target, and the target's HP meter is fully restored to 100%. * Category:Mars Djinn Mars Djinni Mars Djinni Mars Djinni